Discipline
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Petit OS. Camus est partit en Sibérie depuis un moment maintenant et Milo s'ennuie au Sanctuaire. Le Scorpion aimerait bien se trouver un moment pour revoir Camus mais quand l'occasion se présente, il regrette presque son vœux.


Salut mes amours ! D'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce petit OS. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps, mais je reviens en force avec un nouveau dada: Saint Seiya. Mieux, je reviens avec mon couple préféré de la série, Milo et Camus.

J'espère que ça vous plaîrat ! Juste pour vous situer rapidement, tout se passe avant l'Arc du Sanctuaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette journée n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Le soleil plombait fort contre le sanctuaire comme à chaque jour de cette cuisante journée d'été. À son habitude et avec personne pour le sanctionner, Milo traînait dans son temple, à moitié vêtu de son armure. Les règles avaient beau être strictes, une fois à son poste dans le temple, avec cette chaleur il y avait prescription. Il était en train de cuire là-dessous, comme un homard. Bien sûr, les anciens temples grecques n'avaient pas la climatisation alors il crevait de chaleur en plus d'avoir une flemme de malade, sans compter le soleil qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Ou c'était l'ennui ? Plusieurs facteurs venaient agacer le Scorpion en fait.

Celui-ci s'étira d'ailleurs et marcha dans son long temple dans l'espoir de cesser de s'ennuyer. Il arriva cependant rapidement au bout de celui-ci et le mauve protégea ses yeux du soleil dès qu'il sortit de l'ombre de son temple. Quelques pas encore le menèrent au bord de la montagne sur laquelle était assise le sanctuaire, lui donnant une jolie vue. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de son emplacement, être la huitième maison lui donnait une bonne hauteur pour la vue sans être nécessairement trop haut, comme chez Camus par exemple. Alors le Scorpion s'appuya sur un rocher et admira la vue.

Au flanc de la montagne, pleins de petites masses, des chevaliers ou apprentis, s'exerçaient avec acharnement sous la tutelle de leur maître. La Grèce était un beau pays, une terre d'histoire. En eux coulait le sang de plusieurs générations de guerriers et de chevaliers. Enfin, pas que et c'était malheureux que les gens venant d'ailleurs se fassent autant agacer par ce fait. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait être pur sang grec pour devenir le meilleur chevalier ? Camus était français et il se débrouillait bien. Enfin, les autres aussi comme Mu ou Aphrodite mais il était bien moins pote avec eux qu'avec le Français. Ce même Français qui était en ce moment même repartit en Sibérie après être passé brièvement sous les ordres du grand pope. Ses deux élèves étaient mignons et déterminés, il le savait pour y être passé une ou deux fois. Camus avait sous sa tutelle un Finlandais aux cheveux verts et un Russe à la croupe blonde. Malheureusement, il connaissait plus Isaak, qui était là depuis plus longtemps que le petit Russe, Hyoga.

Milo, quant à lui, n'avait pas d'élèves, comme beaucoup d'assassins du sanctuaire. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu en faire la demande au Pope mais il avait la flemme de s'occuper de gosses. Quelques chevaliers comme Camus ou Dohko avaient prit le temps d'élever des futurs chevaliers dignes de ce nom, de bêtes armures de bronze. Il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient sous leur tutelle des chevaliers d'argent tel Shaka ou encore des disciples comme Mu et Kiki.

Ne pas avoir d'élèves à proprement parler ne l'empêchait cependant pas de parfois traiter les gamins de Camus comme si c'était les siens. Effectivement, il s'était avéré que le turquoise était plutôt maman poule, même malgré son entraînement ardue. On lui avait confié plusieurs gamins dans l'espoir qu'ils gagnent l'armure légendaire du Cygne mais à date, seul Isaak en était digne. Quant à Hyoga, il était un brave garçon mais le Finlandais possédait quelque chose au fond de l'oeil que le petit Russe n'avait pas. Une énorme détermination et soif de justice. Hyoga était là pour une autre raison encore inconnue mais qui devait être personnelle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était Russe que l'on appréciait nécessairement faire des longueurs dans la mer de Sibérie.

Enfin voilà, Camus aimait ses deux petits comme ses propres enfants et en prenait grand soin, quand il ne les tuait pas à la tâche. Drôlement, penser à la Sibérie rendait le soleil plus chaud encore et Milo abandonna son poste pour retourner sous le toit de son temple, se retenant de balancer encore un morceau d'armure. Lui qui ne portait plus que les jambes et la taille de son armure… il aurait été bien déraisonnable, mais qui pouvait sincèrement lui en vouloir ? Pas de voisin en bas, parti habiter en Chine, pas de voisin en haut par cause de décès... Ce n'était pas possible de se plaindre des voisins et l'inverse était également vrai.

Le temps continua de passer alors que le chevalier du Scorpion regrettait presque le froid trop froid du Nord. Milo se délectait le plus possible de chaque petit coup de vent qui s'aventurait dans son temple. Ce règlement de garder son armure était stupide, surtout en temps de paix mais on ne savait jamais quand Poséidon allait attaquer ou qu'Hadès allait chercher à se venger et quelqu'un devait les intercepter, chaleur crevante ou pas. Une fois interceptés, il était de leur devoir d'allumer les flammes de l'horloge qui annonçait la guerre. Sérieux, cette règle était nulle, encore plus quand il suffisait d'appeler son armure pour qu'elle se moule à son corps. Rien que pour ça, il enviait Aiolia qui surveillait les petits à l'entraînement. Le chevalier du lion ne portait qu'une simple petite armure de cuire légère, celle qui était tolérée en dehors des temples. Quant aux longs voyages, n'importe quels vêtements faisaient l'affaire. Y'avait assez de transporter cette maudite Pandora box.

À un moment, le chevalier du Scorpion tourna la tête. Un bruit très reconnaissable faisait écho dans son temple, le bruit de pas alors que l'on portait une armure. Ces même bruits de pas venaient de la sortie, signe qu'on descendait à son temple. Pas nécessairement pour le voir comme il fallait passer dans tous les temples un à un mais un chevalier passait tout de même. Shura était passé ce matin pour descendre s'entraîner, Camus n'était pas chez lui, ça ne laissait que...

-Salut Aphro.

Il salua le chevalier entièrement vêtue de son armure. Pauvre Poissons, il devait crever sous tout ce métal ! Lui aussi était à son poste aujourd'hui, pas de mission d'assassinat pour eux encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il y avait toujours un problème à régler en quelque part qui demandait leur intervention…

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le chevalier bleu pastel s'arrêta devant lui et retira son casque, sûrement à cause de la chaleur, pour lui remettre une lettre. Tient, il n'avait jamais de courrier d'habitude. Le Scorpion leva la tête pour interroger Aphrodite du regard. Celui-ci n'était pas snob à son habitude, signe que c'était sérieux.

-Je te conseille de l'ouvrir rapidement. La missive est arrivée aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, le chevalier du poisson repartit, son casque sous le bras. Ouais, ça décoiffe les casques, c'est méchant ! Cependant, Milo n'y porta pas plus attention, contrairement à son habitude et ouvrit facilement l'enveloppe à l'aide de son long ongle rouge. Sans aucune précaution, il ouvrit d'ailleurs la missive et la scanna rapidement de ses yeux bleus. Blah blah courtoisie, gna gna… Aussi l'indigo ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le chevalier de la douzième maison était descendu lui porter ce message. C'était une lettre qui rapportait les morts lors des entraînements. Or, il n'avait aucun disciple. Toujours intrigué, le Scorpion regarda à l'endos. Rien. On ne lui assignait pas d'élèves alors pourquoi c'était important ? Personne n'attendait après lui. Il alla poser la lettre sur une table de chevet qui traînait dans sa pièce du sanctuaire plus personnelle. C'était con, on avait fait une erreur. Le Scorpion ne retoucha pas au bout de papier de la journée. Il tenta d'agacer Shura qui repassa, revenant de son entraînement. L'heure de manger sonna et il descendit au pied du Sanctuaire pour manger et remonta dans son temple, ne pensant plus à la missive.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur sa chaise, n'ayant pas encore envie d'aller dormir et enfin débarrassé de son armure lourde qu'il ne se souvint du message d'Aphrodite. Il avait oublié de lui demander le comment du pourquoi alors curieux, il attrapa à nouveau le papier et lu. Les conventions écrites ne s'étaient toujours pas effacées et il passa par dessus d'instinct. Non, il ne trouva toujours rien. Il scanna alors les noms une seconde fois aujourd'hui sans comprendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se creusa la tête qu'il vit le nom lui sauter au visage alors que lui, sautait sur ses pieds. Ne lâchant pas le bout de papier, le scorpion monta les temples jusqu'au pope sans son armure pour aller demander congé.

* * *

Le voyage avait été frustrant et long. Milo manquait de patience avec tout, sous le coup du choc, mais il finit quand même par avoir un vol pour la Russie. Il ne dormit presque pas, espérant qu'il se trompait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Dès qu'il atterrit, il prit le premier moyen de transport jusqu'à la ville la plus proche où Camus s'entraînait et fit le reste en traîneau à chien. Il n'y avait rien comme ces bêtes par température pareille. Ils étaient chauds, débrouillards, avaient du flair et surtout, ils courraient vite. Tout ce dont n'importe qui avait besoin pour les longs voyages au froid.

Contrairement à d'habitude cependant, Milo ne fit pas de halte, même quand il lui sembla que ses mains étaient gelées en place sur les rênes. Seulement quelques heures le séparèrent encore de son amant et quand il arriva, il ignora le froid pour aller cogner contre la porte de bois du petit chalet de Camus. Les igloos c'était bien, mais seulement à court terme. Il n'y avait rien comme son véritable chez soi chauffé. Aussi y eut-il presque comme une bouffée de chaleur monstre quand Camus lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air fatigué. Sans un mot, il le laissa entrer et alla enfermer les chiens de traîneau dans la grange pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps, le Scorpion était allé se poster près du feu et se réchauffait doucement. Ah, il sentait ses mains, magie !

Ce moment de bonheur ne parut cependant pas aussi long qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Milo attendait impatiemment que le Verseau rentre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le scorpion nota aussi au passage que ni Hyoga, ni Isaak n'étaient en vue. Perdu dans ses pensées, le mauve sursauta presque quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur le Verseau qui tapa ses bottes pleines de neiges sur le tapis d'entrée avant de les retirer. Toujours aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Pas un commentaire sur le froid, pas un commentaire sur lui qui débarquait de nulle part… Ouais, c'était louche.

-Camus ?

Il sembla que le Verseau sursauta pendant un court moment. Le Scorpion finit de retirer ses vêtements mouillés près du feu et rejoint son amant qui lui avait tourné le dos pour s'occuper à quelque chose nerveusement. Il… Ah, il brodait. Comme ça, pas installé du tout, debout.

-Hey…

Milo lui mit une main sur l'épaule, seulement pour constater que le maître des glaces tremblait. Au bout de ce qu'il semblait une éternité, le regard de Camus croisa enfin le siens. Les larmes s'accumulaient rapidement dans ses yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment. Il suffit d'ailleurs d'un battement de cil pour que naisse la cascade. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, son maître avait été particulièrement vache avec lui et ses nerfs légendaires avaient craqués. Mais ça… Ça remontait à quand ils étaient gosses ! Là, l'impassible Camus pleurait à chaudes larmes, retenant sa lèvre inférieur de trembler. Sans savoir exactement comment faire, le chevalier de la huitième maison le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta longuement le dos, admirant à quel point chaque secousse qui passait dans ses épaules le détruisait peu à peu lui aussi. Finalement, le Scorpion ferma les yeux sans remarquer qu'une larme venait de s'échapper de son oeil et il appuya sa joue contre son amour, tout aussi brisé que lui. Ils venaient de perdre un membre important de leur famille, à tous les deux. Bien sûr, ça arrivait à tous les jours qu'un apprenti meurt à l'entraînement, mais ils avaient grandis attaché à ces deux enfants…

-Je suis désolé…

Réussit à articuler Milo. Le français ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit la peine de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits avant de quitter ses bras. Le Scorpion essuya lentement ses joues alors que son partenaire était parti retirer la bouilloire d'eau chaude de sur le rond. Il se versa du thé et fit du chocolat chaud en poudre à Milo sans lui demander. Chacun une tasse fumante dans les mains, les deux chevaliers allèrent s'installer dans le salon sans un mot. Ils fixèrent le feu de la cheminée pour ce qui parut une éternité.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai pas su être là quand ils avaient besoin de moi.

Le grec secoua lentement la tête aux dires de son ami. Oh ce que c'était facile de se blâmer en cas de deuil. Mais avec des si, on n'arrivait jamais à rien, Camus le savait et pourtant, la culpabilité le rongeait jusqu'à la raison.

-Tu ne pouvait pas savoir. Tu es partit à peine 5 jours.

Le français noya cette fois son regard dans sa tasse presque vide. Il regarda ensuite l'heure et soupira. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit depuis un bon moment, avant même que son amant n'arrive. Le soleil n'était pas sans coeur partout en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas. Aussi le Scorpion regarda son amant se lever de sa chaise et l'avertir de ranger ses vêtements ailleurs que près du feu s'ils étaient secs, que lui allait dormir. Le pauvre, il devait être exténué. Il avait du pleurer longtemps, se retenir de pleurer encore plus et ce, pendant combien de temps ?

Milo alla déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier en s'interdisant de culpabiliser lui aussi. Ce ne fut que quand il rangea ses vêtements dorénavant secs qu'une tête blonde apparut dans son champs de vision. Encore là, aucun mot. Pas de "Salut Milo !", rien. Il remarqua même que le Russe ne voulait pas croiser son regard, honteux. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la tête du dernier élève de Camus. Hyoga se mit à parler d'une voix piteuse.

-J'ai juste voulu plonger pour aller voir _mama_ …Le courant était fort et Isaak est venu me sauver… il…

Le porteur d'Antarès eut un mouvement pour attirer Hyoga contre lui comme il avait fait avec Camus mais le blond se déroba. Il se sentait coupable à mort, fixant le plancher. Il avait maintenant un mort de plus sur la conscience. L'accident avec sa mère n'était pas de sa faute, mais ça ne le lâchait pas.

-C'est pas ta faute. Isaak a fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Hyoga n'ouvrit pas la bouche et secoua doucement sa tête quand le Scorpion lui ébouriffa sa crinière blonde. Il marcha vers sa chambre comme une automate alors que lui, rejoignait Camus qui était couché sans trouver sommeil. Milo ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre et se reposer de sa journée de voyage. Encore une fois, le silence fut roi. Quand les épaules de Camus tressautèrent à nouveau, il l'entoura de ses bras et le garda cette fois contre lui pour la nuit. Ça passerait. Pleurer ne changerait rien, ça ne ramènerait pas son bébé à la vie. Mais il préférait voir son amant pleurer contre lui plutôt que de tout garder et qu'un jour, ça explose.

Comme le courant, de la mer de Sibérie, ses émotions allaient être fortes avant de diminuer et se calmer. Elles pourraient tout ravager comme elles pourraient apporter espoir. Demain, il allait cependant devoir redevenir le prince des glaces afin de continuer d'enseigner à Hyoga. Redevenir l'impénétrable Camus du Verseau. Mais pour le moment, il n'était qu'un humain, qu'une âme en peine, qu'un père déchiré par la perte de son enfant. Alors si, juste pour un tout petit instant, il pouvait donner la possibilité à Camus d'être humain, il était content d'être là. Ce soir, ils n'étaient tous plus que de simples êtres humains.

* * *

Merci de laisser une petite review à la fin ! Merci aussi d'avoir lu !


End file.
